


Asphalt Violet

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Their love was like a flower that bloomed in the city, breaking through the concrete. It was a fight and it was not always beautiful, but it was strong and it was theirs.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 13





	Asphalt Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Fleur de Béton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857690) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart)



Ichiko looked on happily as the grumpy man she loved played happily with their three-year old child.

Yuzuki scooped Natsuki up into his arms and he spun her around, the sound of her laughter filling the air. A baby to be named “summer hope” in their little town, with her parentage, could seem gauche, but it was symbolic for them. They chose it because she was the first baby to be born after Yuzuki reassumed the head of the Ensepulchers, envisioning to breathe an air of modernity into their methods.

She rubbed her pregnant stomach, smiling at the memory of them picking up names. She and Yuzuki were expecting their second child. This time, according to their doctors, there would be a boy in the family come April.

"Mummy, come play with us!" Natsuki cried, breaking her from her usual reverie. Being a mother did not improve that aspect of her personality, unfortunately.

The child was smiling as her daddy picked her up once more.

"In a minute, honey." Ichiko called out. Her back had been bothering her, so she had opted to take a seat and watch for now.

"Natsuki, will you play by yourself a moment?" Yuzuki suggested. "I will go talk to Mummy and then we will both be over to play."

"Okay!" Natsuki said, grinning as a stray cat from the herds native to Okunezato happened to dart by, one that Natsuki was only too glad to run behind. She knew it was only a matter of time before she managed to reach out and scoop the feline into her arms.

Ichiko smiled at Yuzuki as he came and took a seat in the chair next to her. "The weather is lovely today." He commented.

"It is." Ichiko said, looking up at the blue skies.

"You, however, look even lovelier." Yuzuki whispered, fighting a wicked smile not to crack his face. "Absolutely ravishing, in fact."

Ichiko flushed deepily. "You say that with a straight face…” She breathes out, and then continues, “My back hurts, but being close to you makes it go away."

“What was the etymology of ‘first aid’ again? Care to remind me?” He asks and she leant over and kissed him lightly.

Yuzuki returned the kiss eagerly. When she pulled away, he frowned. "Is your back bothering you again? We ought to go to the clinic."

Ichiko shook her head. "Sosuke should be over later with an analgesic that is safe for me to use. It should help some." She rubbed her stomach. "He is kicking right now."

"It is a good thing that Tatehira is a doctor. His services are invaluable to the town, and to _us_." Yuzuki said, rather solemnly, placing his hand on Ichiko's stomach. He grinned when he could feel his son kicking inside. "He seems to be anxious to be born."

"So am I." Ichiko said lovingly. "I can't wait to meet him, though. I hope he has your beautiful yellow eyes."

Yuzuki smirked. "Seeing as Natsuki has your violet eyes, it would only be fair if our son gets mine." He frowned. "We still need to pick out a name for him."

"I know," Ichiko said with a nod. "I have been meaning to summon the kannushi."

"Daddy!" Natsuki cried, breaking again the flow of thought of her mother. "Come and play with me some more!"

Ichiko laughed. "Go on, love. I'll just stay here and watch. Isora should be bringing out lunch anytime now."

"Very well." Yuzuki said. He gave Ichiko one last kiss before running off and scooping his little princess into his arms.

Ichiko watched with loving eyes as they played. She was so grateful for the way things had played out after that fateful summer.

Yuzuki was not an easy man, he never was and never will be, with his bouts of melancholy, choleric behaviour and sharp tongue, but she was nothing but a patient and obstinate woman.

She knew everybody was deserving of love and affection. She trusted her boss to have a good heart beneath all of that, and if she had to squint her eyes a little every once in a while to be able see it, then so be it.

Not that he made it any easier. After they finished Kaguya off in the mountains and Yuzuki was released from the hospital, he was decided to place distance between them, concerned with the next revenant season. He thought it would be too much of a burden, a risk, having her attached to the Murakumo name.

She was not deterred, however. She knew it was nothing more than his self-doubt rearing its ugly head once more, and for that she decided to remain in Okunezato for the autumn, to prove to him she wanted to support his goals with the Ensepulchers.

Sosuke also decided to return to his hometown in the Spring, having finished off his degree and opening up a practice in town, moonlighting as an Ensepulcher to honour his father’s legacy. Besides him, Isora also remains in the hotel café, much to his chagrin, and Yua and Yuki also kept their positions.

Almost a year later, one that only an unshakeable determination such as hers would resist, Yuzuki finally convinced himself that it would be meaningless to resist, and took upon himself to make good on his vows made at his hospital bed.

He had not missed a day since then.

Their love was like a flower that bloomed in the city, breaking through the concrete. It was a fight and it was not always beautiful, but it was strong and it was theirs.

Watching her family and thinking about their impending addition, Ichiko was so glad that she insisted with Yuzuki.

Everything had worked out perfectly, just as it was meant to.


End file.
